


Bad Liar

by half_moon21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Romance, also shallura is mostly gonna be mentioned in passing sorry, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_moon21/pseuds/half_moon21
Summary: Keith’s dog gets injured and is taken to his local vet’s office, Lance is a resident vet tech there and Keith falls a little in love; shenanigans ensue.Or the one where Keith is socially inept and can’t just ask a guy out, so he resorts to pretending his dog is sick constantly in the hopes of seeing Lance again.





	Bad Liar

Keith is an active person; can’t remember a time he ever wasn’t and he’s fine with that. Being still for long makes him antsy, he likes getting outside, going on adventures to faraway places and enjoying the world around him. He thinks it started as an escape from the reality of his personal life, how before Shiro he had no family to speak of. How he hopped from foster home to foster home, full of frustration, anger, and hurt, all the while desperately needing for someone to reach out and dig deeper. Then the Takashi’s began fostering him and he met Shiro, his foster brother, and things took a turn for the better.

Years later and Keith still exercises daily, he hits the gym, goes bike riding, running, anything to keep him moving. He wakes up every morning at six am sharp to exercise and he loves it. He loves focusing his energy on productive things, exploring, watching the sun rise and fall every day. He’d never really considered getting an animal companion to get out with him until Red came along.

Keith had spotted her on the side of the road on his way to the gym one morning, she had clearly been abandoned and Keith wasn’t a huge pet person but there was no way in hell he’d ignore that. He pulled over and upon closer examination saw that she was a young German shepherd puppy, most likely no older than six weeks. He kneeled and though it wasn’t easy – she had been terrified and rightfully so – convinced her to come to him. He’d turned around and took her to the nearest veterinary hospital where they cleaned her up, gave Keith some de-wormer and specific instructions on how to care for her until she was old enough to get her puppy shots and flea medication.

He hadn’t really intended on keeping her, after all, he was a college dropout who lived by himself in a shitty one bedroom apartment and worked full time. He didn’t have time for a dog – much less a puppy – and he definitely didn’t have the money. He was only going to keep her until she was healthy and old enough to find the right home. That was the plan anyway, but then Keith spent that first night with her. He’d put her at the end of his bed to rest, only to wake up in the morning to find her curled up on his chest and Keith’s heart melted like a popsicle on a sunny day. He marveled at her for a moment before tentatively petting her head, causing her to stir momentarily, sprawl out on his chest, and then settle into sleep once more. _I’m really gonna do this, aren’t I?_ Keith had thought and sighed to himself as he accepted his defeat. (Looking back, he honestly never stood a chance and he’s glad for it.)

It’s been over a year since then and Red – named partially for her deep red coat and partially because of Keith’s lack of creativity – is his best friend (not that he’d ever admit that out loud because it sounds lame even within his own head). Taking care of an energetic dog alone while working full time is a nightmare sometimes, but Keith’s never allowed himself to regret it. They have an incredible bond now, and despite the struggle, Red is one of the greatest parts of Keith’s relatively lackluster life. She gives him something to look forward to every day, encourages him to move forward and become a better person. He loves her unconditionally and she loves him just the same.

* * *

Keith’s internal alarm wakes him up at six am and he goes through his daily routine. Get up, brush teeth, make breakfast for himself and Red, throw on jogging attire, leash up Red, go on a run. For all that Keith’s apartment sucks, it has a few perks and one of them is that it happens to be right across from a nature trail. Keith and Red go there almost every morning for a jog and some fetch and that’s exactly what the plan is this morning. Until Red splits one of her nails and is rushed to his local veterinarian, that is.

Keith always tries to be prepared for the worst, he hates not knowing how to help or feeling useless but as he sits in the waiting room that’s exactly how he feels. He knows it’s not serious, that despite the amount of blood the injury produced it’ll be a simple fix and she’ll be back on her feet in no time. He knows all of this and yet he can’t help but feel anxious. The veterinary assistant that greeted him when he brought Red told him that the surgery would take an hour or two, three at the absolute most, and informed Keith he was free to go home and change clothes – his were currently tainted with spots of blood as he’d carried her from the trails to his car – and they’d call him when she was ready. Logically, that was the best idea and Keith knew it, but feeling upset and vaguely guilty, he stayed and waited.

It was an hour before he was informed the surgery was successfully completed, and another hour before the anesthesia wore off and Red was ready to go. After he’d paid for the surgery and pain medication an assistant assured him a vet tech would be bringing Red out as soon as possible. Moments later the back door swung open and Keith’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the technician handling Red.

The guy was tall with dark skin of a summer shade and ocean blue eyes. He was murmuring soft words of praise to Red and _ohholyfuck_ Keith was smitten. When Red saw Keith she began to do what he dubbed her “happy dance” and instead of just wagging her tail, her entire body began to wiggle with excitement causing the technician to smile so bright the sun would be put to shame.

“I’m guessing that’s your owner then, huh girl?” He says and Keith’s heart does a flip. “Keith Kogane?” The tech calls out, striding forward and handing the leash over, forcing Keith to come back to reality.

“Present,” Keith says and immediately wants to neck himself because _what the actual fuck Keith the guy isn’t taking attendance._ “I mean, yes, yeah that’s me.” Keith quickly amends.

“Great!” The guy says, seemingly unfazed by Keith’s awkward word choice. “That means this beautiful pup is yours then. I’m just gonna give you a quick rundown of what she’s gonna need for the next few days and then you two can be on your way!” He says and flashes Keith a grin that turns his insides to mush.

“So, as you’re already aware she split her nail, damaging the quick, and we had to cut the nail down to prevent it from further damage. We stopped the bleeding but we wrapped her paw to play it safe. I’d recommend leaving the bandage on at least until the night is over and after that, you’re free to unwrap it. She has both pain and anti-inflammatory meds going home with her today, she’ll need to take a single tablet of both every eight hours for the next seven days.” Keith notices that he says all of this in a bit of a rush, not so quickly that Keith can’t understand but fast enough that Keith gets the impression he doesn’t quite know how to slow down.

“Oh, and she’ll also need to stay as calm and inactive as possible for the next three or four days. I know with active dogs that can be a pain but if you’d like I can give you a pamphlet of ways to keep her entertained. Since the surgery happened to be a simple one she won’t need to be brought back in for a check-up but if anything takes a turn for the negative or you just need some advice you’re always welcome to bring her by again! That should be about it, do you have any questions before you leave Mr. Kogane?”

“No, I-uh, I think I’m good,” Keith stammers. “Thank you, uh, Mr…?” Keith trails off, realizing he doesn’t know his name, and not seeing a name tag anywhere.

“Lance,” The tech – wait no, _Lance,_ replies, “My name’s Lance Mcclain.”

“Right, well, thanks a lot, Mr. Mcclain.”

Lance’s nose scrunches up at Keith’s reply in a way that shouldn’t be as adorable as it is.

“Just call me Lance,” He says, “Mr. Mcclain makes me feel ancient. Also, a bit off topic but Red here is one of the most well behaved dogs I’ve ever come across. It's a refreshing change from some of the crazy pups we have come in here. Especially small dogs, have you ever seen one of those lil guys go off? It's crazy, they're little whirlwhinds I swear.”

Keith laughs, unable to help himself and Lance grins brightly in response, causing Keith's brain to splutter. “Oh, well, uh, thanks again Mr. Mcc-Lance, thank you, Lance.” Keith inwardly cringes at himself, _real smooth bud, real smooth_. “I – uh, I think we should get going now, though. I’m in desperate need of a shower and I think we could both use some rest.”

Keith swears Lance’s frowns for a moment but then it’s replaced with that big easy smile again and Keith shoves it aside as wishful thinking.

“Of course, thank you for your trust and patience with us and I hope Red heals up quickly! We’re here for you both any time!”

Keith offers Lance a small smile in return, thanks him yet again and allows Red to say goodbye before leaving to his car.

The entire car ride home Keith can only think of Lance’s baby blues and stupidly stunning smile.

* * *

 

It’s been five days since Red’s injury, therefore making it five days since Keith met Lance and he _still_ can’t get him out of his head _._

The day of the incident Keith rationalized it; Lance was an extremely attractive and interesting guy, of course he’d be a little awed at first. The day after Keith just shrugged it off as finally realizing his ideal type or something, nothing else to it. Day three Keith is at work, halfway through a dreadful ten-hour shift and he imagines what it’d be like if Lance was here, all bright smiles and easy conversations. Day four Keith is out grocery shopping when he sees a silhouette of a tall, tan, brunette, and Keith’s breath hitches. He’s about to call out Lance’s name – to say what he’s not sure – but then the guy turns and that _definitely_ isn’t Lance (the worst part? Keith was more disappointed then he was embarrassed). Day five and Keith has had _enough,_ no matter what he does thoughts of Lance somehow always slip into his mind and it’s driving him crazy.

He hates that he’s so stuck on a guy he barely knows, that he only met as a client and knows that if Lance even remembers him, that’s all he remembers him as. He feels frustrated and a little annoyed and all he wants is to see Lance again – which, of course, frustrates him further. Typically, he’d keep quiet about things like but after almost a week of borderline pining Keith decides it’s time to ask for a little help. This is how he ends up sitting in a Starbucks on a Friday afternoon, nervously toying at the straw inside his Frappuccino – they’re a guilty pleasure alright? - with Allura sitting across from him.

Keith met Allura through Shiro, he’d always spoke of her with fierce respect and admiration and it had made Keith curious. Then the two became a couple and Shiro asked Keith if he wanted to meet her. Keith wasn’t the best with people but he agreed, half because he knew it would make Shiro happy and half because he was truly curious. Meeting her was a bit of a blur for Keith.

All he really remembers was thinking she had to be one of the most gorgeous people to ever walk this planet, feeling vaguely intimidated because not only was she stunning but she held herself with such confidence and pride, then relaxing when he held out his hand for a shake and she smiled brightly and asked if he liked hugs (he does, typically not with strangers, but he made an exception for her). It took a few more times around her before he really began to consider her a friend, but once it happened she quickly became someone Keith knew he could trust. Which brings them back to the present.

Keith keeps his eyes trained on his cup for a while, feeling slight embarrassment despite knowing that Allura will be nothing but helpful and understanding.

Allura waits, saying and doing nothing aside from taking the occasional sip from her vanilla latte. Keith wrestles with his pride for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh and giving in.

“I have a crush on this random guy that I met when I took Red to the vet earlier this week and I keep trying to shove it down but it won’t go away and I don’t know what to fucking do.” Keith blurts, hoping to God that Allura understood him because he genuinely may die of embarrassment if he has to repeat himself.

Allura seems to understand him perfectly though because she lets out a contemplative “hmm”.

“Okay,” Allura begins, her voice soothing some of Keith’s previous embarrassment. “So, this guy – do you have his name by chance?”

“Yeah, it’s Lance. Lance Mcclain.” Keith responds, frowning at how his face heats a little after saying his name.

“Lance, hm? And you said you met him when you took Red to the vet? Was he another dog owner or something?”

“No, he uh, he worked there. I think they called him a vet tech.”

“That’s even better then! You have more of a chance of seeing him again that way.”

“I-I guess? I mean Red’s fine now, she’s up to date on everything, there’s really no reason for me to see him again.”

“Keith, you clearly like him. That’s plenty reason to see him again.”

Keith shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends slightly attempting to quell his rising frustration.

“What am I supposed to do Allura? Just… walk in there, confess my undying love, and ask him out?”

“Maybe not all that but I don’t see why asking him out would be such a sin,” Allura says, brows furrowing like she can’t quite understand his way of thinking. “It’s perfectly normal to ask someone you find intriguing or attractive out. I don’t understand why you’re making it so complicated.”

“I can’t just, that’s not how I–“ Keith cuts himself off, takes a deep breath and starts over. “I’m not good with people Allura, I’m not suave or charming or stunning. I’m awkward and quiet and broody and nobody’s gonna look at that and want a relationship with me. For me to waltz up there and ask a guy like Lance out is just asking to be disappointed.”

“Keith, honey,” Allura begins, sounding soft and sad. “I know you won’t believe me but you truly don’t give yourself enough credit. You may not be suave incarnate but you’re handsome and smart and you’ve got plenty of hidden charm. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Allura says it with such sincerity that Keith almost believes her.

“Look, I can’t convince you to do anything but you asked to meet with me because you wanted my advice, so I’ll give you my sincere advice. For whatever reason, Lance made an impression on you. Don’t make things harder on yourself and go up there. If it makes you more comfortable maybe initially pretend it’s under the pretense of Red being sick. Ask for Lance and before you leave, ask him out. The worst that can happen is that he says he’s not interested, but at least you won’t beat yourself up for never trying.”

Keith’s first thought is that Allura just doesn’t get it, that it’s easy for her to say these things because she’s beautiful, confident, and strong and most people would lose a limb for a chance to be with her. Keith’s second thought is that maybe she’s right, maybe it doesn’t have to be that complicated, maybe he _can_ just stop by, ask for his number, and hope for the best. Keith mulls over all that Allura said for a moment, his brain stopping on one line _“maybe initially pretend it’s under the pretense of Red being sick”_ and oh, _oh, that just might work._ Keith’s brain is whirring suddenly, and he feels a small smile tugging his lips upward.

The biggest thing that’s been bothering him these last few days is the urge to see Lance, but having no reason to outside of Red or asking him out. But what if he makes Red the reason? Lance already said that they were free to stop by again for a check-up if needed, and after that Keith could always just… make stuff up. He won’t do it forever obviously, just until his stupid heart gets its fix and then he can move on.

Keith stands suddenly, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Allura’s forehead.

“Allura, you’re _brilliant_ , ohmygod _thank you_.” Keith says excitedly, smile widening.

“I-well, thank you, Keith. I’m glad I could be of help.” Allura replies, sounding slightly stunned, but there’s a smile tugging on her lips too.

“I’ve gotta go now - holy shit this is _brilliant_ \- but seriously, thanks again Allura. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Keith tugs Allura up to give her a quick hug and then he’s grabbing his Frappuccino and leaving the café, feeling brighter than he has in days.

* * *

 

When Keith gets home the first thing he does after letting Red outside, is call their vet. He makes a check-up appointment for tomorrow afternoon after he gets off work. He considers asking the receptionist if Lance will be working tomorrow but he gets tongue-tied every time he tries. Keith tries not to get excited, especially since there’s no guarantee that Lance will be working that day, but he can’t help the hopeful feeling that wells inside of him.

Keith falls asleep that night dreaming of Lance’s ocean eyes, bronze skin, and soft lips pulled into a blinding smile.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in about a year and my first ever Voltron fic so I apologize if it's underwhelming. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll be updating often and there'll definitely be more fluff and shenanigans to come c:  
> Also if any of you are visual readers like me and want a ref for what Red looks like [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BP0IHKvFGUb/?taken-by=troyandjethro&hl=en) is a pic.


End file.
